Vendeta
Nation Information Vendeta is a small and new nation at 2 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Vendeta work diligently to produce Sugar and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Vendeta has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Vendeta allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Vendeta believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Vendeta will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Based originally on Warren Street, the nation of Vendeta is designated a state of Revolution. Ruled by the man known as V. We are a proud member of the MDC. Ask to join. Future Goals The goals in near future are to create a large and stable empire, gain acceptance into MDC, and take over the world (I kid) National Holiday November 17 is dedicated to a man known solely as V, and as such is called V Day. V Day is a memorial to the heroic heretic whom some would call a terrorist, others a murderer. But the people of Vendeta believe V is a hero, and as such his legend will never be forgotten. V was responsible for overthrowing the old power of the nation, and in doing so insighted a Revolution. It is known only as Revolution V. In creating the Revolution, V also created a new country. People doubted the ideals would carry on. But carry on they did, and as a memorial to the legend himself, along with the numerous statues and posters throughout the country, November 17 is known as V Day, or to some, Revolution Day. Revolution V As stated, Revolution V was incited by V, the hero of the people. It began with several thousand civilians marching on the nations capital of Cell V, all wearing the trademark mask of V. A national monument was then destroyed in the square, symbolizing the beginning of a revolt. For a few seconds, there was no movement. Then, after the last spark had faded, the gathering dissolved, did the revolution begin. The revolution lasted several weeks before the totalitarian government was overthrown, and people prepared to elect V as Ruler. At first, it was thought V had been killed in the firey spark of revolution symbolized in the destruction of the monument, but then he reappeared, and lead Vendeta onward. Government After the totalitarian rule the people had endured, the revolutionary ideas V represented were a welcome change. And with that change came the power, trust, and loyalty of a people united. Revolution is on its way to democracy, and freedom is ringing in Vendeta. A shift in power On November the 21st, 2006, It was announced that the Revolutionary government of Vendeta would be turned to a Democracy. This is a pleasant turn, but V is still the only one in charge. Nobody wants to run against him. This marks a turning point for Vendeta, and hopefully will lead to a larger and more powerful nation. The transition date was set at 11/22/2006. In other news, Taxes are down, the military force has been increased in light of the governmental change, and income is down. Category:Nations